


Сладостное опьянение

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use Mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: В этом мире ему нужна только музыка.





	Сладостное опьянение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Intoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371904) by LittleLongHairedOutlaw. 



> Беты: Eleanor_White, wakeupinlondon
> 
> Переведено для участия в зимней фэндомной битве 2018

Музыка, чарующая музыка – его кокон и его щит. Звуки окутывают, позволяя укрыться от мира. Убаюканный в их крепких, но таких нежных объятиях, он словно бы перестает существовать. Работа, может, ему и жена, но музыка – его наперсница, тайная возлюбленная, с которой он забывает обо всем, готовый вечность прислушиваться к сладостному напеву рождающихся в гармонии, историй. Как бы он смог жить без сонат, что ласкают слух, и шепота ноктюрнов?

Во тьме, лишь в мягком свете горящей свечи, кожей ощущая дыхание мелодии, что становится словами молитвы, на него снисходит принятие того факта, что все с ним в порядке, не так уж сильно отличается он от других и нет в этом отличии беды. Звуки нежной музыки заглушают мысли в голове. Здесь, освобожденный от всех титулов и имен, он может быть собой. Просто быть, наслаждаясь бархатным голосом струн. Все, что ему нужно, рядом. А так ли уж необходимо что-то еще? 

Пусть Земля не прекращает вращаться, и жизнь пусть идет своим чередом, но обходит его стороной. Он слишком устал от мирской суеты. Музыка дает ему возможность не видеть, не наблюдать, когда он этого хочет, вот как сейчас, например. Он позволяет музыке властвовать над собой, укутывать в еще одно теплое покрывало. Ему нужны эти покрывала, их тяжесть прекращает нескончаемый поток мыслей, позволяя уснуть. Укол морфия ни разу не давал подобного эффекта. 

И как же хорошо просто дышать.


End file.
